


Please Don't Let Me Go

by ScarlettLetter8 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarlettLetter8





	

You didn't want to go. You knew that you had done bad things, but you couldn't leave like this. You had too many things to tell him!

Lights flashed overhead, and reflected in the nearby lake. You focused on that, instead of on the blood gushing from your torso. It was easier that way. "Y/N!" You groan as someone throws themselves next to you, and suddenly, there was pressure applied to the gashes. "What happened?"

You smiled up at the platinum-haired boy. "I found Father."

"I told you not to try to take him alone," he muttered.

"Didn't listen..." 

He grimaced. "You shouldn't have left us, Y/N."

You rubbed your arm where that horrible mark was burned on. "We shouldn't have joined in the first place."

He sighed, and you felt just how much you loved him. He was the reason you did almost everything you'd done in the last few months; you'd joined the ranks of the Death Eaters with him, just to make sure he was safe. You hurt innocent people so he wouldn't have to, so their screams and pleas would haunt your dreams, not his. And dear God, they did! You could hear them now. Tears were running down your cheeks as they echoed in your ears, both real and old. You never killed them, though. That was where they broke you. When you were ordered to kill another wizard, you refused, hexing Bellatrix and running. For the last month, you had been running, hiding from the Death Eaters (and your father, Theodore Nott), who were baying for your blood.

"Y/N. Y/N, say something."

"I love you, Draco." He stared down at you, incredulous, but you were too far to stop now. "I love you, and I always have. I did it all for you, and I wouldn't take back any of it if it kept you from pain."

"You're loosing blood, Y/N. You're not thinking right."

You let it go, allowing him to live without this guilt. Your blood pooled around you as he frantically searched his mind for something, anything, to heal you. "I'm going to kill him," he hissed.

"Don't. I've hurt him enough," you whispered. "And one day, he'll have to live with the deaths he's caused." You gripped his arm. "Draco..."

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Please don't let me go..."

You drifted away, even though you could hear him yelling your name, feel his tears on your skin. 

You took the hand that was offered to you, even though you couldn't see the face. You, inexplicably, trusted this person. They Apparated, or something a lot like it, and then you were alone in King's Cross. A train waited for you, and hesitatingly, you boarded it, even though Draco wasn't with you. An inexplicable instinct told you that you didn't want him here, you didn't want him to be with you any more than you wanted him to suffer.

"Please don't let me go," you repeated, and then you were gone, whisked off to wherever the train's mystical destination was. And you left your heart behind.


End file.
